Betrayed and Now Back to Help
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Percy,Nico,Thalia,Jason,and Reyna. betrayed by their friends. Taken in by Lord Chaos the oldest and nicest god out there. They will make new friends be reunited with old ones, but when the time comes can they go back, and help the people that betrayed them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but I don't.**

**1 Betrayal**

**Percy's POV**

I had just gotten back from a 3 month quest to prove myself to Athena that I was worthy to date Annabeth. The only bad part was I had to go with Clariess and Chris, but it was all over now, and i could propose now if I wanted to.

So anyway we were on our way to the big house to see Chiron when we go there he was playing cards with Mr.D. No surprise there.

"Ah your back,"Chiron said,"how was your quest?"

"The quest was a success,"I said.

"Congrats and Percy to ask your unasked question Annabeth is at the beach." I blushed and ran down to the beach.

**Third Person POV**

Percy ran down to the beach as fast as he could, but when he got there he didn't like what he saw. It was his evil half-brother Danyal kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting anything," he asked. They broke apart and Dylan looked at him and said.

"Yes, Yes you are now go away."

"Annabeth how could you I thought you loved me," he said then he pulled out the engagement ring Athena gave him after his quest. then he through it in the ocean and ansked his dada to give it back to Athena. "Hope you two are happy together 'cause after dinner I'm out of here." The he ran off. Too bad he was so angry he didn't realize Annabeth's eyes were brown not grey.

**Dinner Percy's POV**

I walked into the Dinning Area made my offering and sat at the table as far from Danyal as possible. Then Poseidon appeared and everyone bowed.

"No need to bow campers," Poseidon said,"I'm just here to congratulate Danyal he is now my favorite son," then he looked at me and said,"I did as you wished."

I was in shock, but I quickly got over it and, I screamed at my father," HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HE'S ONLY BEEN ON ONE QUEST AND HE ALMOST FAILED!" Then I grabbed my backpack, and left as fast as I could, and I didn't look back.

**This is my first fanfiction so please review I want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the double posting thing I hit the wrong button, so to make up for it heres chapter two ENJOY,**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson.**

**2 The Rest Join**

**Nico's POV**

I was going to camp to see my friends, and when I got there everyone was talking about something Percy did, and they all said he left. I was thinking about this wile walking and I bumped into Thalia (the Hunters are visiting).

"Sorry Thals I was thinking."

"I was too."

"Let me guess Percy."

"Yah I just can't see Poseidon or Annabeth doing those things its not like them."

"I agree," then the dinner bell rang,"we'll talk later." She nodded and we ran to the Dinning area.

**Dinner Thalia's POV**

We were having a nice dinner just the usual stuff until Zeus and Hades showed up. From my table I heard Danyal mutter," first Poseidon now these two this camp needs an anti-god barrier."

"Hello campers sorry to bother you we would like to make an announcement,"Hades said

"Yes Danyal Andrews you are destine to do great things and we here by give you the powers of our children," Zeus said.

I was shocked they never do anything like this. I looked over and by the expression on Nico's face he was too.

"Yes and we name him our favorite adopted child," Hades finished

Thats when we snapped,"YOU DARE TREAT US LIKE THIS,"Nico yelled.

"YAH WE'RE YOUR ACTUAL CHILDREN AND IF YOU TREAT US LIKE THIS WE'LL LEAV, and I'm sorry Lady Artimis I quit the hunt."I yelled

"We will find Percy and join him were ever he is." Then Nico grabbed my arm and shadow traveled us away.

**Camp Jupiter Third Person POV**

"Why are we here Death Breath,"Thalia asked/yelled

"Its just the first place that came to mind," Nico said

"Hey guys,"a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Jason and Reyna,"what are you doing here."

After they finished explaining what happened Reyna and Jason were too shocked to speak. Jason got over it first,"I can't believe they would do that. If they did that to you I'm coming with you in Reyna."

"You bet I am."She said

"Great but what about the Pretors of Rome."Nico asked.

"We'll pass it to Frank and Hazle, and meet you back here in 2 hours."Jason said

**2 Hours later Jason's POV**

We got there and Nico and Thalia were already there waiting.

"Ready to go,"Thalia asked

"Yah,"We said. We all held hands and Nico shadow traveled us to Percy's favorite place Montauk beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to people that reviewed. Heres chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**3 We're a Team**

**Third Person POV**

Percy was so angry with his father why would he say something like that? Danyal was only there a couple months Percy had been there for years. He kept thinking about this wile he walked to the only place he felt safe Montauk beach. When he got there he walked into the cabin and fell asleep on the bed.

**2 Hours Later Third Person POV**

When Jason,Reyna,Nico,and Thalia got to Montauk Nico passed out and they saw Percy asleep on the bed.

"Kelp head wake up and give Nico the bed," Thalia yelled. As she was hoping it woke percy up.

"What?" Percy asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Give Nico the bed," she repeated. Once they got Nico on the bed they explained why they came looking for Percy.

"What's gotten into the gods lately," Percy asked,"I mean first Poseidon then Zeus and Hades who's next Athena?"

"I know I just want to get away from them," Reyna said.

"Yah," they all agreed. Then there was a loud CRASH from outside. They ran to see what it was, and they didn't like what they saw.

**Ok so I'm not exactly sure what monster it should be yet, so if you have any of what it should be tell me please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know I'm really bad at Grammar and Spelling I'm sorry about that, but I hope you like this chapter anyways enjoy. Thank you for the Reviews heres chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**4 We Join The Army**

_Last Chapter_

_Then there was a loud CRASH from outside. They ran to see what it was, and they didn't like what they saw._

**Percy's POV**

Outside were some old enemies as in Ares with a monster army.

"You thought you could hide from us nice try, but were ever you go we will always find you. No matter what." Ares said, but even though he hates me I can't see him doing this why would he want us and why did he have an army of monsters. I counted at least 2 dozen hellhounds, there were 3 Drakons, and a dozen tallkilhies, and thats just what I could see.

"What do you want Ares why are you here?"I asked.

"I am here to kill you," and on that happy note the monsters attacked. We drew our weapons just as the monsters attacked. I sliced riptide through 2 hellhounds, and a couple tallkilhies in less then a minute, but it wasn't enough we needed help. "Nico call Miss.O Leroy NOW," I heard him whistle behind me and then a black shape went past me, and 3 tallkilhies dropped dead. "Jason call Tempest," Jason whistled then a wind came, and 2 hellhounds went down. Then I whistled, and Blackjack came, and 3 more hellhounds went down, but even with the backup we were out numbered. Then a bright gold light came like a god in there divine form, so I closed my eyes. When I opened them a man was standing in the middle of all the monster dust. He was obviously a god he had black eyes and it looked like there were stars in them, and his suit had moving stars and planets on it.

"Hello it looked like you needed some help," the man said.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked

"I am Lord Chaos god of the Univers, but please don't bow I hate that. Now I'm here with a proposition for you," he said I was kind of curious about what he wanted.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked.

"I would like for you all to join my army," he said.

I looked back at my friends and they were all shaking there heads yes.

"Yes we would love to join your army Lord Chaos."

"Oh one more thing please don't call me lord I hate that now follow me, and bring your pets." With that he swiped his hand through the air, and a black portal appeared and we all stepped through it along with our pets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter YAY! Enjoy I hope you like it.**

**5 The Reunion**

**Third Person POV**

When they arrived Chaos gave them a tour. The first stop was the arena were some people were sword fighting.

"Everyone,"Chaos yelled,"attention please I have some new recruits here now please boys take off your hoods first, and introduce yourself for those who don't know you."

They all took off there hoods reveling some familiar.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Castor Gemini, son of Dionysus."

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Ethan Nakamra, son of Nemesis."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico ran forward and gave them all a hug. Jason and Reyna stayed back feeling a little awkward.

"Calm down you haven't even seen the girls yet," Chaos said.

The girls took off there hoods and more familiar were shone.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

Thalia gave Silena and Zoe hugs. Percy gave Calypso a huge hug, and Nico practically tackled Bianca.

When the last people took off there hoods the five were to stunned to speak.

"Perseus, son of Zeus."

"Achilles, son of Thetis."

"Theseus, son of Poseidon."

"Orion, son of Poseidon."

"Jason, son of Aeson."

"Romulus, son of Mars."

"Remus, son of Mars."

"Okay now that introductions are over lets get to the meeting room Orion please take their pets to the stables," Chaos said.

* * *

**Chaos's POV**

"Ok lets start the meting. I was thinking that I could put these 5 in charge of troops 1 through 5 dose anyone object," I said. No one did."Okay then Percy troop 1, Thalia troop 2, Nico troop 3, Jason troop 4, Reyna troop 5." They all nodded. **(I'm just going to list them cause I want to.)**

Bianca 6, Zoe 7, Perseus 9, Luke 10, Caster 11, Achilles 12, Theseus 13, Orion 14, Jason (past) 15, Romulus 16, Remus 17, Beckendorf 18, Lee Flecher 19, Michael 20, Daedalus 21, Ethan 22, Calypso 23, and Silena 34.

"Okay now that thats settled on to other business."

**Okay thanks for reading now I need help. I need to know if I should do code names or not please answer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the results were Code names YES. Sorry for not updating. But anyways heres chapter 6.**

**6 The meeting,and the Return**

**The Meeting continued Chaos's POV**

As the meeting went on I explained everything to the new recruits which meant everyone else was BORD. When I was done I said something that got everyones attention,"now lets choose code names." They all stared at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Chaos why would we need code names?" Luke asked

"I can cense something will happen in the future and you are all apart of it, and it will happen on the earth not here on my planet so I'm going to make you all partially immortal which means you can only die in battle," I explained. But they all looked at me like it was obvious." Lets just get to the code names shall we."They all nodded."Do you have any ideas," everyone raised there hands we went around in a circle, and everyone told me there code names.

Percy-Hurricane,Thalia-Electra,Nico-Shadow,Jason Grace-Thunder,Reyna-Raven,Luke-Wolf,Bekendworf-Ham mer,Caster-Leopard,Lee-Music,Michael-Gold,Daedalus -Delta,Ethan-Cyclops,Bianca-Angle,Zoe-Stars,Calyps o-Flowers,Silena-Pink,Perseus-Lightning,Achilles-A lpha,Theseus-Ocean,Orion-Waves,Jason-Gamma,Romulus -Rome,and Remus-Roma.

"Okay thats a lot of names your going to get me confused,"I said,"now onto other business."I pulled out a box of cloaks.

"What are those for?" Percy asked.

"These are to hide your identities when you go to earth,"I said. They all nodded. I handed them each a cloak, and when they put it on it changed from plain white to the color that best fit the person Percy got sea blue, Nico got black, Thalia got sky blue with a silver trim, Jason got sky blue, and Reyna got purple. All the cloaks had a pegasus clip on them which was the symbol of my army. "Okay thats all meeting over."

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like chapter 6. Just so you know I'm going to make them use both code names and real name, and if your wondering they still look like teenagers with the partly immortal thing. Oh one more thing I know I'm really bad at spelling and grammar and I'm really sorry about that.**

_**Code Names**_

_**Percy-Hurricane,Thalia-Electra,Nico-Shadow,Jason Grace-Thunder,Reyna-Raven,Luke-Wolf,Bekendworf-Ham mer,Caster-Leopard,Lee-Music,Michael-Gold,Daedalus -Delta,Ethan-Cyclops,Bianca-Angle,Zoe-Stars,Calyps o-Flowers,Silena-Pink,Perseus-Lightning,Achilles-A lpha,Theseus-Ocean,Orion-Waves,Jason-Gamma,Romulus -Rome,and Remus-Roma.**_

**6 The Return**

**200 Years later Percy's POV (Hurricane)**

I was walking to the sword fighting arena when I heard someone scream,"Chaos, Wolf." Chaos and Luke must be on another pranking run... I can't believe they didn't invite me! Oh well sounds like its coming from the arena so lets see who it is this time.

When I got to the arena I saw Ocean (Theseus) hanging by one foot on a rope and his sword, just out of reach. It was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yah its so funny... now cut me down!" Ocean said. I took out Riptide. Yes I still use Riptide even though my dad gave it to me. Anyways I took out Riptide and I cut the rope and he landed with a loud THUMP.

"Thanks for that. OW!" I couldn't help it. I laughed. It was just so funny. "Its not funny!" Ocean exclaimed.

"Okay, okay its not funny. Hey, you want to spar?"

"Sure."

The spar was over quickly. I disarmed him within 3 minutes. "How do you always win?" I shrugged. He was exaggerating a little... I didn't always win, just a lot of the time. Then over the intercom we heard Chaos's voice,"I would like the troop leaders to come to the meeting room NOW."

* * *

We were in the meeting room waiting for Chaos to show up. When he walked in he had a look of anger and confusion on his face.

"Chaos why did you call us here?" Wolf (Luke) asked.

Chaos let out a sigh,"Do you remember when you first got here and I said something was going to happen in the future?" We all shook our heads yes. "Well it's going to happen soon. The Titans and the Giants are back. I'm sending you back to camp Half-Blood."

"Who who who I don't want to go back there and have you forgotten that our whole army is of the heros that fell during the wars?" Wolf (Luke) said.

"Yes Luke I know that's what the cloaks are for and the code names so you are going. All of you are going, but first we need to go to Mount Olympus, so we can show the gods the army but I only want the first 5 leaders of the first 5 troops to come with me." he said. "Oh yes and make a grand entrance."

* * *

**The Olympian Throne Room Third Person POV**

It was the summer solstice, and the gods were there arguing as usual. They also had the cabin counselors from camp Half-Blood. They had made everyone partly immortal ever since they lost the 5 heros. But anyways they were having their annual meeting, but it wasn't about the usual nonsense, it was about the Titans and the Giants coming back.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled, "we need to talk about this war, but we need help. Just us isn't enough. They're too strong."

"I can take them by myself. I'm the best demi-god ever to exist, "Danyal said in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Shut up you stupid boy! The Titans and the Giants together is bad news because with the Giants comes Gaea, and that's even worse, "Athena said.

Then a laugh filled the room and a voice said, "Ah... you haven't changed a bit... any of you." Now Zeus was getting angry so he took out his master bolt.

"Show yourself or I'll blast you."

"Okay Zeus, calm down. Don't hurt yourself," the voice said. Then a black portal appeared and a man wearing a suit with planets and stars on it walked out, "sorry about the confusion, but I heard you could use some help."

Athena gasped, "Lord Chaos, but why are you here?"

"I just told you I'm here to help. I've been making an army, and I'm here to volunteer their help," he said.

Zeus had a small smile on his face, that is until the conversation was interrupted, "why would we need your help? How strong are your troops anyways?" It was the annoying little jerk Danyal.

"Ah excellent question the strongest ones can take down all the gods and still have enough strength to kill 3 Titans. In fact, the leaders of those troops should be here right about now."

Just as he said that there was a flash of lightning and when it cleared there were two people standing there. Then a Raven flew in and when it landed it turned into a person. Then the shadows started forming something and they turned into a person then water leaked into the room and also made a person, and the weird part is they all had hoods on covering their faces.

"I'd like you to meet: Hurricane, Electra, Shadow, Thunder, and Raven. The leaders of my best troops,"all the gods had looks of shock on their faces.

"Are those their real names because if they are they're weird," Danyal said with disgust in his voice.

"No they are not their real names. Now do you accept our help or not?!" Chaos said getting really irritated.

"Yes yes we accept your help, but I have two questions...why do they have hoods and are they staying at camp?" Zeus asked.

"They don't want people to know their identitys and yes I set it up yesterday now they have those demi-gods," he pointed to the camp directors, "take them to camp while we talk."

**Hope you liked it its longer this time. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had wifi. Again sorry, but anyways here's chapter 8 ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. :(**

**_Code Names_**

**_Percy-Hurricane,Thalia-Electra,Nico-Shadow,Jason Grace-Thunder,Reyna-Raven,Luke-Wolf,Bekendworf-Ham mer,Caster-Leopard,Lee-Music,Michael-Gold,Daedalus -Delta,Ethan-Cyclops,Bianca-Angle,Zoe-Stars,Calyps o-Flowers,Silena-Pink,Perseus-Lightning,Achilles-A lpha,Theseus-Ocean,Orion-Waves,Jason-Gamma,Romulus -Rome,and Remus-Roma._**

**8 Camp Half-Blood**

**Electra's (Thalia) POV**

The walk to camp was torture. Why? Because Danyal wouldn't shut up about 'how he was the greatest demi-god to ever live'. It was so annoying, and by everyone else's expression they thought the same. Even the ones that were his so called 'friends'. I looked back at my friends even though I couldn't see their faces I could tell they were annoyed.

Then Shadow (Nico) whispered to me,"Dose he ever shut up." That caused me to giggle. Witch got everyone's attention.

"Why did you laugh," one of the Stoll's asked me. I'm not sure witch one though.

I pointed to Shadow and he shook his head no, so fast I thought it would fall off.

"What's wrong can't you talk," the other one asked.

"Of course I can talk," I yelled back. Witch scared them causing them to jumped back. It also caused there friends to laugh. Except Danyal of course who was mad we interrupted his story.

"What made you laugh anyways?" Piper asked. To be honest I really missed her.

I pointed over to Shadow," he said something that made me laugh."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He asked if he," I pointed over to Danyal," Ever shuts up." Which caused everyone to laugh.

"Its not funny," Danyal grumbled.

"Oh we haven't told you our names yet have we?" Piper asked.

I looked over at Hurricane (Percy) even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smiling," no you haven't." Hurricane said acting like he didn't know them, and once everyone understood what he was doing they nodded in agreement.

"Well when we get to camp we'll call a council meeting and do introductions," Leo said.

"That would be great,"Hurricane replied," I can call the other troop leaders and you can meet them too."

"That sounds awesome," Leo said.

"Yah meeting more of the Chaos army sounds great," Danyal said with false happiness. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I was starting to feel bad for the people at camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Well here we are Half-Blood Hill," Piper announced as we walked up. I looked over at my tree but I didn't say anything I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. They lead us to the Big House were we saw Chiron and Mr. D playing cards (seriously do they ever change?). I wanted to run up there and hug Chiron, but I managed to restrain myself.

"That's Chiron and Mr. D," Piper informed us. Again we nodded even though we already knew. We walked up to them. Chiron looked up and smiled, but Mr. D didn't even bother to look.

"Ah you must be some of the commanders from Chaoses troops," Chiron said.

"Yes we are," Hurricane (Percy) said.

"Great more brats to babysit," Mr. D grumbled.

"Just ignore Mr. D here he's just upset he was grounded, then ungrounded, then he got grounded again. So he's a little grumpy," Chiron said," come inside we'll have a meeting. Piper can you please get the other head councillors for a meeting." She shook her head yes. Then ran off to get everyone else.

"Now do you have a way to contact the other troop leaders?" Chiron asked.

We shook our heads yes.

"Great go ahead and call them and have them come here along with the rest of the army," he said," Chaos set up a cabin for you yesterday. I'll have someone show you were after the meeting."

"Alright sounds good to me we'll go contact our friends now," Hurricane said.

Chiron lead us into the big house were we went and Iris Messaged our friends.

* * *

**Hurricane's (Percy) POV**

We were in the meeting room the cabin councillors were sitting around the ping pong table (seriously they still use that thing.) and we were standing by the doorway waiting for the other troop leader. When the door opened the rest of our troop leaders walked in, and yes they were all waring hoods too.

"Alright we are here," Wolf (Luke) said as he walked in the door," can we get started now?"

Chiron laughed a little," yes I believe we can. Lets start with introductions campers you go first."

"I'll start I'm Danyal son of Poseidon." I got a little mad when I saw him and I could tell everyone else did too.

"Hi I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite." I smiled when I saw her I really did miss her.

"I'm Leo son of Hephaestus." I missed Leo too.

"I'm Travis Stoll."

"I'm Conner Stoll and we are son's of Hermes."

"I'm Rachel the Oracle of Delphi."

"I'm Butch son of Iris."

Someone woke up Clovis to introduce himself," I'm Clovis son of Hypnos." Then he fell back asleep.

"I'm Will son of Apollo."

"I'm Clarisse Daughter of Ares."

"I'm Lou Ellen Daughter of Hecate."

"I'm Katie Gardener and this is my sister Miranda Gardener We're Daughter's of Demeter."

"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena." I got angry at her all over again when I saw her, but I didn't let it show.

"Okay now its your turn," Chiron said," oh and I've noticed you don't use your real names. Its okay if you use your code names here too."

"Okay then I guess I'll start. I'm Hurricane (Percy) leader of the 1st troop."

"I'm Electra (Thalia) leader of troop 2."

"I'm Shadow (Nico) leader of troop 3."

"I'm Thunder (Jason) leader of troop 4."

"I'm Raven (Reyna) leader of troop 5."

"I'm Angle (Bianca) leader of troop 6."

"I'm Stars (Zoe) leader of troop 7."

"I'm Lightning (Perseus) leader of troop 8."

"I'm Wolf (Luke) leader of troop 9."

"I'm Leopard (Caster) leader of troop 10."

"I'm Alpha (Achilles) leader of troop 11."

"I'm Ocean (Theseus) leader of troop 12."

"I'm Waves (Orion) leader of troop 13."

"I'm Gamma (Jason (past)) leader of troop 14."

"I'm Rome (Romulus) leader of troop 15."

"I'm Roma (Remus) leader of troop 16."

"I'm Hammer (Beckendorf) leader of troop 17."

"I'm Music (Lee Flecher) leader of troop 18."

"I'm Gold (Michael) leader of troop 19."

"I'm Delta (Daedalus) leader of troop 20."

"I'm Cyclops (Ethan) leader of troop 21."

"I'm Flowers (Calypso) leader of troop 22."

"I'm Pink (Silena) leader of troop 23."

"Its very nice to meet you all, and I'm sure everyone here is glad to meet you too." Chiron said. most people nodded their heads and smiled, but some *Cough* Danyal *Cough* looked at us with anger in his eyes.

"Piper you seem to be the most exited to have them here why don't you show them around," Chiron suggested.

Pipers face lit up in a smile," I'd love to Chiron. Come on I'll show you around the camp."


End file.
